Nothin' On You
by Adevlo. D
Summary: "Your father is similar to me. We have thousands of beautiful girls we could be chasing, but our time would be wasted because they have nothing on you." Sasuke said while leaning in...MinaNaru! Slight SasuNaru!


**A/N: **Read and Review pleae!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning: **Yaoi (malexmale), crude language, sexual content

**Rated: **M (Mature)

**Pairing: **Minato Namikaze x Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **"Your father is similar to me. We have thousands of beautiful girls we could be chasing, but our time would be wasted because they got nothing on you." He leaned in…..

* * *

**Nothin' On You**

Women of all ages squealed when he walked by. They would almost die of blood loss when he smiled in their direction. Some would even faint when he said a simple 'hey' to them. Yeah, those were the kindd of reactions you get when you're Konoha's handsomest ninja. Minato didn't mind though, it flattered him more than anything really. It just meant that even though he in his late twenties and was the hokage, he still hadn't lost his touch in all the wretched paperwork they had him doing.

But sometimes it did irritate him when they would come up to him while he was with his significant other. His lover would get fed up and walk away, which pissed him off since he rarely got to spend any time with him whatsoever since he was hokage and the other was an important ninja in Konoha.

His lover would help around the village if needed and he trained. He would sometimes hang out with his 'brother', Konohamaru, and they would be out all day training. The elders adored him, too. He cut their lawn and did heavy jobs that they could not do. If he wasn't helping out, then he was on a mission.

So, when Minato finally had the time to be with him, he quickly snatched the opportunity. That day, he walked with a bounce in his step over to 'Ichiraku'. His blonde beloved was there, waiting for him with a smile on his beautiful face. Minato looked around for any prodding eyes and he quickly stole a chaste kiss from him. The blonde blushed and he covered his lips with his hand.

"Dad!"

Minato chuckled at his son's antics. Yep, you heard right. He was secretly dating his son.

Well, he guessed it wasn't much of a secret anymore since they were caught practically humping each other in the hokage's office.

What?

It's not his fault that he thought it would be kinky to do it in his office! Speaking of which, they never got to do it. Hm, guess he would have to re-schedule that meeting now.

They sat down on the stools and they ordered their usual. Naruto licked his lips in anticipation. Minato smirked a bit. He was about to tell him something along the lines of his usual perverseness, but stopped when he thought about the last time he said that.

Those two weeks were like rehab! Kami, he was hanging around Jiraiya too much.

"Hokage-sammmmaaaa!"

Both blonde's ears rang and Minato cursed. The women were practically stampeding towards him. Anko, being one of the main ones who was 'in love' with him, knocked his son out of his seat. He growled and was about to push her out of the way so he could help his son, but the rest of the women came and blocked his way. He looked at Naruto who was rubbing his sore bottom and his heart clenched when he looked at him with sad, blue eyes. Naruto walked away from them, already used to the fact that he would never get to talk to his father if those fan girls were there.

"Naruto!" He shouted after the retreating back. He felt one of the women touch his biceps and his arms. She purred into his ear.

"Ohhhh, Hokage-sama, you're so strong!"

He gulped. He was about to do his Flying Thunder God Jutsu, but he found out that Anko had stolen his special kunai.

That clever little bitch.

* * *

Naruto sighed pathetically and kicked a pebble that laid innocently on the dirt road. There was a screech of a cat and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"G-Gomen."

The cat looked at him one last time before it went on its way. Naruto looked around his surroundings and noticed that it was getting pretty late. The restaurant lights illuminated his path so it wasn't completely dark. He saw couples, hand in hand, chatting happily with each other. He even saw elderly people embracing each other. Naruto sighed and just looked straight ahead. Avoiding any couples along the way.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Gyyaaahhhh!"

Naruto jumped a mile high and he put a hand on his chest to calm his racing heart. He glared at his raven-haired friend.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You can't just pop out like that and scare the crap out of me!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke scoffed.

"Calm down. You're acting like a drama queen." Naruto turned red.

"Shut up! What the hell do you want, teme!" Sasuke walked beside him at a steady pace.

"What. The. Hell. Is. Wrong. With. You? Slow enough for that empty space of yours you like to call a brain?" Naruto growled, but chose to ignore it.

"Nothing." Sasuke stared at him.

"Fine! It's just….." Naruto flushed and trailed off.

"It's just what?" Sasuke questioned further.

"It's just that…..I feel that my dad might dump me….." Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"With all those beautiful girls after him….. I'm afraid I might lose him to them." Naruto explained. They were nearing his house. Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Well, if he feels anything like I do, then those women have nothing on you." Naruto stared at him, confused. They were standing on his porch now.

"What?" Sasuke smiled.

"Your father is similar to me. We have thousands of beautiful girls we could be chasing, but our time would be wasted because they have nothing on you." Sasuke said while leaning in. He stole a quick chaste kiss and pulled apart. The raven cupped his whiskered cheek and rubbed gentle circles on his tan skin. Naruto's eyes glazed over. He blinked and Sasuke was gone. He heard the door open and he turned to face his worried father. Minato pulled him in and shut the door.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Naruto looked dazedly at him.

"I…..was with…..Sasuke…" Naruto whispered. Minato intertwined their hands together and led him into the bathroom.

"Oh, well, while you were away, I fixed you up something to… apologize… for…. earlier…." Minato said, his voice getting softer and softer with each word he uttered. Naruto smiled and looked into the bathroom. He gasped at how beautiful it was.

The bathtub was filled with bubbly water and it had red rose petals floating on top of it. There were candles everywhere. Minato smiled at how Naruto was reacting. He grasped him by the shoulders and gently pushed him inside. Minato closed the door behind him.

He turned Naruto around and unzipped his black and orange jacket. It dropped to the floor. Naruto shivered unconsciously. Minato silently smirked, he took the hem of the fishnet shirt and pulled it up and over Naruto's head. He looked at Naruto's forehead protector and swiftly undid the knot so that it fell to the floor with a 'clank'. Minato stared at Naruto who was blushing a cherry red.

"Sit down." Minato commanded. Naruto did as told and sat at the edge of the bathtub.

Minato kneeled down and quickly took off Naruto's black combat boots. He eyed the button on Naruto's orange pants and then undid it as well. He unzipped the zipper and jerked the pants forward. Naruto lost his balance.

"Woah!" Naruto flung his arms out as he was nearing the water. Minato grasped his hands and pulled him upwards. The young blonde wrapped his arms around anything he could find, unfortunately it was around his father's neck. They fell down in a pile of limbs. Naruto sat up and rubbed his head with a groan.

"Ouch, that hurt."

Naruto looked down to the red face of his father's. He raised an eyebrow until he felt something hard rub against his ass. Naruto blushed and looked down. It turned out the Minato was successful in taking off his pants. He was straddling his father's waist while only wearing his dark blue briefs. He got off of Minato and proceeded to take off his briefs so that he could get in the tub.

Once he was done, he headed over to the water filled tub. He put in a leg, then the other, and then he sat down. He felt strong arms slither around his waist and bring him down onto a lap. He practically screamed.

"Aaaaaahhh!"

He glared at his smirking father. Minato grinned at him.

"They don't call me the Yellow Flash for nothing."

"Baka!" Naruto scolded. Minato nuzzled his son's neck.

"I may be a baka, but I'm the baka that you love." Minato mumbled. The older man grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured some onto his hand. Before he could reach his son's hair, a hand reached out and caught his wrist in a tight grip. He looked at Naruto questioningly.

"Wait, I wanna do it too." Naruto mumbled. The blonde shifted so that he was still sitting on his father's lap, but was facing him. Minato looked at his son's necklace. It was a very pretty blue and had two metal circles on each side of the stone. He was snapped out of his musing when Naruto slapped his hand onto his shampoo filled one and began scrubbing. Minato smiled and did so as well. When they finished getting the dirt and grime away from each other's hair, they poured water on the yellow tufts of hair. Naruto laughed at his father.

"Haha, you look like a drowned dog!" Minato scowled, but couldn't resist smiling at his son's happiness. He grabbed the tan chin and pulled him closer. Their lips locked and for the first time in what seemed a long time, they felt relaxed. They separated from each other then they proceeded with the task at hand.

* * *

"Go change into something…presentable." His father said as they were drying off. Naruto stared at him, confused. He didn't say anything, but did as he was told. Naruto tied the towel around his waist and headed out. They went into their rooms and went about changing.

Naruto looked in his closet. He searched for something…presentable….to wear. As he was flipping through his clothes, his eye caught something. It was a white collar shirt with a thin, black vest over it. He threw the shirt on his bed and went to his drawers. He rummaged through them until he found what he wanted. He pulled out a pair of black pants.

Naruto went over to his dresser and grabbed the brush that lay innocently on the counter. He got it and started to brush his unruly locks. No matter how much he put gel in it, it would never go down. So he just settled to go with the flow of his untamed hair. He went back to his clothes and put on his shirt. He put on some black briefs then his pants over them. He slipped on some white socks and his black shoes. He went to his dresser again and picked up a one of the three black earrings from his counter. He put it in his left ear and then picked another. When he was finished, he headed out. He was surprised to see his father waiting for him already. He almost laughed when he saw what he was wearing.

"What?" He asked. Naruto stifled his laughter as much as he could.

"N-Nothing." Minato looked at him skeptically.

"It's the tux isn't it." Naruto burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaha! Yeah!"

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Minato said flatly. Naruto wiped a tear from his eye and took a deep breath.

"Sorry, it's just that I've never seen you in a tux before." Minato smirked.

"Don't worry, you'll pay for it soon." He said. Naruto looked at him suspiciously.

"Wha- Ah!"

Minato held him by the waist and lift him off his feet. He put an arm under his son's legs and put his other arm around his torso. Naruto immediately wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

"Dad!" He whined. Minato smiled down at him. He started to walk towards the back yard. Once they made it, Naruto gaped at how beautiful it was.

There was a small table in the middle of the lawn and there was two chairs sitting right across from each other. A white tablecloth was spread out on the small table and a small vase with a single red rose laid out in the middle of the table. There were two plates filled with all sorts of food. Each plate had their own neatly folded napkin with the essential silverware splayed out on it. Two candles, each lighted, were in the middle of the table, each one was on the either side of the vase.

Minato walked over to it and he set Naruto in one of the chairs. He sat across from him and they started to eat. When they were finished, Minato looked at his beloved blonde beauty.

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I wanted to have lunch with you but those damned women can't get a clue that I'm not interested!" Naruto reached his hand over and took his father's hand into his.

"It's all right, I'm used to it." He said softly. Minato frowned.

"But that's not good! You shouldn't have to be used to it!" Minato squeezed his hand. The older man abruptly stood up and led them in the center of the lawn. He left Naruto standing there while he went to go turn on the radio. An instrumental song played and Naruto was confused. Minato came towards him with a smile on his face. He raised his hands and clapped. Light suddenly filled the dark night. Naruto was awed at how many lights were hanging above them. Minato grabbed his hand and lifted them up in the air. He wrapped his right arm around Naruto's waist and he set a rhythmic pace.

Naruto felt as if he was floating on cloud nine. The way his father was holding him and the loving aura that was emanating from him, well, let's just say Naruto felt very wanted right now. Past thoughts were completely erased from his mind. He hadn't a care in the world. He rested his head on his father's shoulder and closed his eyes. Minato placed his chin atop of Naruto's spiky hair. He had never felt so relaxed before. He had sent a messenger bird earlier to inform his assistant that he was taking the day off tomorrow. Right now, his son needed him more than the village.

They moved from side to side slowly. Minato kissed his son on his forehead and smiled down at him. Naruto looked up at him and showed him one of those dazzling smiles of his. Minato's breath hitched and he felt his pants grow a little tighter.

_Fuck it._

He picked Naruto up and carried him bridal style. He did a couple of hand signatures and in a few seconds there was a 'poof'. A shadow clone of him was standing in front of him. Minato commanded it to clean the mess up and then he was on his way to the bedroom with Naruto still in his arms.

Once he made it to his bedroom he gently laid Naruto on the bed and began undressing him. He practically ripped off his jeans and dress-shirt. Minato plucked his son's shoes off and then began to undress himself. In a few seconds, they were only wearing their briefs. Naruto grabbed Minato by the shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss. Their tongues battling each other and hands roaming every part of their bodies. Minato stuck his tongue down his son's throat and searched every crevice. He licked Naruto's lips before they broke apart for air.

The older blonde kissed his neck and sucked on it. He left hickies on every piece of unmarked skin he could find. All Naruto could do was moan wantonly. He felt his father's back up and down. Minato shivered but kept trailing down his son's delectable body. He reached a perky nipple and he sucked on it. His left hand pinched and lightly twirled the other one. Naruto moaned.

"A-Aaaahhh! Mmmmmm! More! Please Minato-sama!"

To say the least, it turned Minato on greatly. He moved to the other nipple and did the same to it. Once he thought that they had been abused enough, he went further down. His eyes landed on the seal that he had created. He swirled his tongue on it and dipped it into his navel.

"A-Ah….A-Ah….m-more!" Naruto clutched his father's hair and urged him downwards.

"P-Please….." He begged, and who was Minato to deny his only son.

Minato yanked the briefs off and threw them across the room. He eyed the piece of meat that was shown to him hungrily. He ran the tips of his fingers up and down the leaking shaft. Naruto clutched him harder. He breathed over it and looked at Naruto for his reaction.

"S-Stop t-teas….ing!" He whined pathetically. Minato smirked.

"What do you want me to do Naru-chan?" Naruto groaned and glared at him.

"P-Please!"

"Please what?" He asked him innocently.

"S-Suck…m..e….offfff!"

"Well, since you said it so beautifully….." Before Naruto could tell him anything, Minato swallowed him whole.

"Aaaaah!" His eyes rolled back and he moaned in ecstasy. Minato bobbed his head up and down, deep-throating him each time. Naruto clutched the sheets under him in pleasure. He squeezed his eyes shut and panted heavily. He felt something building up in his chest and he knew he was coming soon.

"Ah…Dad…I'm gon..na….co..me!"

Before he could come, Minato stopped completely. He whined and bucked his hips. Minato grabbed them and held the still. He looked around for a tube of lube and found it on the cabinet next to them. He opened it and squeezed some onto his fingers. Naruto screamed and lunged on him. He aligned his father's cock to his entrance. Minato looked worriedly at him.

"Naruto, it's been awhile since we last did it, why don't I just prepa-Holy shit!"

Naruto had took him all in in one thrust. Minato moaned as he felt the tight, sweltering heat envelope his cock. Naruto winced but he did not make a sound. The blonde waited for a minute and shifted around. Minato tried hard to control himself. He looked at his son who had closed his eyes in concentration. The younger blonde opened his eyes to reveal lust-filled, darkened eyes.

The young blonde put his hands on his father's chest and moved up slowly then went back down. He kept on doing this until he set a fast pace. He rode his father for all he was worth, his dick bobbing up and down. Minato had had enough and he pushed Naruto on the bed. He got on top of him and plunged into the quivering hole without warning. Naruto moaned and the sudden penetration and new depth. Minato brushed against his prostate and he screamed.

"More! Faster! Harder!"

Minato felt a bead of sweat trail down his face and he panted. He placed Naruto's left leg on his shoulder while he straddled the right one. He pushed in and Naruto moaned at how deep he went. He clutched the pillow that he had been hugging like it was a life line. Minato was reaching his tip and grabbed Naruto's shaft. He pumped it in time with his thrusts and Naruto kept moaning. Minato leaned down and tucked his nose in Naruto's neck. Good thing Naruto was really flexible because he had bent his whole leg all the way so it touched his side.

"I-I'm….coming!"

They came at the same time. Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs and felt his father's semen rush inside him. Minato rode out his orgasm until he was empty. He flopped beside Naruto, exhausted beyond belief. He did not pull out of his son, he liked being in there for as long as he could. He laid and arm around Naruto's waist lazily. He looked at his on who was still panting and clutching the pillow. He smirked.

"Can't keep up with your old man?" Naruto glared at him.

"Urusai!" Minato chuckled and pulled out. Naruto gasped.

"So, I didn't know you were a masochist." Naruto looked embarrassed.

"Remind me next time that you like it rough 'cuz I've had these toys stuffed up somewhere and I've been wanting to use them."

"Pervert!" Naruto shouted. Minato chuckled and gathered his son in his arms. He rested his chin on top of the silky hair and closed his eyes. Naruto sighed contentedly and put his arm around his father's waist. He kissed the corner of Minato's mouth and finally settled down. Neither awoke from their peaceful slumber the rest of the night.

* * *

Birds were chirping and the sun was shining brightly. Naruto groaned and groped around for the muscular body that he always slept with, but was only met with coolness of the sheets. He sat up and looked at the clock. It read ten o' clock a.m. _That means he's already went to work._ Naruto thought sadly. He heard the clanking of pans downstairs and decided to check it out. _Maybe it's a robber. But who's dumb enough to steal from the hokage's house?_

Naruto got up and looked around for a shirt to wear. He picked up a random dress-shirt and put it on. He slowly opened a cabinet from the dresser and pulled out a kunai. Naruto stealthily walked towards the kitchen without making a sound. He saw the shadow of the intruder and pounced on him. He straddled the man's waist and pointed the kunai to his neck.

"You know, you could've just said that you didn't want hash brown with your eggs."

"Huh?"

Naruto looked at the man he had captured and was surprised to see it was his father. The man was smiling at him and was only wearing sweatpants. Minato eyed him up and down with a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"I like that shirt on you, it fits you nicely." He said before putting his hands on the floor. He lifted his upper body, then put a little bit of chakra in his hands and pushed them down. They were immediately in the air. Minato landed on his feet and Naruto had his legs wrapped tightly around his father's waist. His arms were clinging to the back of Minato's neck and his lithe body was pressed up against his father's muscular build. Minato smirked at him.

"What?" His father kept on smirking.

"Wha-Oh!"

Minato had grinded their hips against each other. Naruto moaned and clung tighter to him. Minato sat him on top of the counter. The older blonde put their foreheads together.

"So, how is my sleeping beauty feeling?" Minato asked while kissing all over his face. Naruto placed the crook of his elbow on Minato's shoulder. His father reached hi neck and gently licked the new hickies.

"Mmm…..sore."

Minato trailed down to his collar bone. He softly bit at it.

"Was I too rough?" His father said proudly. Naruto smirked.

"No, I'm sore because you didn't do it rough enough." Naruto said mockingly. Minato stopped his attack on Naruto's chest to look at him.

"Really? What about if I demonstrate how _rough_ I can be?" Minato said while leaning towards Naruto's spread legs. Naruto got the sides of his father's head and pushed him away from his privates.

"No, I'm huunngrryyy!" Minato groaned and drooped his head. He reluctantly pulled away from his son and made his way back to the stove. Naruto pushed himself off the counter and headed to the fridge. Naruto pulled out four eggs, a pack of bacon, and a pitcher of orange juice. He put them on the counter beside Minato. He left once again to go set the table.

He got two plates and two glass cups. Naruto set them on the table and put the pitcher in the middle. The young blonde went to the bathroom to go wash up from their latest activities.

Minato eyed the bacon warily. No how should he cook this? He poked the raw strip of bacon with his fork. An idea suddenly occurred to him.

Naruto scrubbed himself really hard. He wanted to get all that sweat and dried semen off of his body.

'BOOM!'

The blonde jumped a mile high. He quickly turned off the water and bolted down the stairs. He turned the corner and was surprised to see smoke everywhere. He went in it and made a few hand signatures. Within seconds, the smoke disappeared. He saw hi father, on the ground, with black smudges all over his body.

"What the hell happened?" Before the man could answer, black blurs sped throughout his house. One of them pushed his on to the ground. He was about to yell at them, but was suddenly cut off by an ANBU standing in front of him.

"Are you okay, sir?" Minato glared at him and shoved him out of the way. He saw his son being man-handled by an ANBU clad in black.

"Get your filthy hands off of him!" Minato shouted, outraged. The man did not relent. His son shouted the man this time. He knew who it was, he could remember that owl mask anywhere.

"Sai! Let go of me!" Naruto could practically _feel_ the other smirk.

"No."

No? _No?_

"What do you mean no?"

"I wanna do something first."

"What could you possibly want to d-Ah!"

The short-haired raven had groped his naked ass!

The bastard!

"The hell!"

Minato was seeing red by now. The guy dare touch his beloved in that area? In front of him, too? The audacity! Minato was appalled!

Naruto had managed to squirm out of his grip and got up. Just then, every ANBU that was there, put their hands inside their masks. Come on! Who could resist a hot blonde that was dripping wet and naked? Sai took off his mask and smiled at him.

"I see you've grown, dickless." Naruto raised an eyebrow. His father came up to him and tucked him inside his arms so that nobody would see him. That was when he realized that he was completely naked.

"Fuuuuccckkkk." Minato sweat dropped.

"Their thoughts exactly." The older blonde said. He turned to his recruits.

"Dismissed." They immediately left, except for a certain raven.

"If it doesn't work out with him, call me Naruto-kun." He purred and left before his hokage decided to rasengan his ass into next year. Minato glared at the spot that he had been standing in and growled. He felt some shifting around in his arms and he turned towards his son. The young blonde was squirming in his grip, trying to get out. Minato released him and stared at him. Naruto sighed and put a hand to his head.

"Just what the _hell_ happened?" Minato smiled sheepishly.

"Well, you see…I was trying to figure out how to cook the bacon and so I thought that it would be faster and easier if I rasenganed it, but, as you can see, I failed miserably."

"….."

"What?"

"That's something only _I_ would do! You're the hokage for fuck's sake!"

"So? I have my moments too."

"But not as stupid as those!" Minato crossed his arms and pouted.

"You were the one coming down here naked!" Minato said angrily.

"Because I heard a damn explosion! And who's stupendous idea was it to cook bacon with a powerful ninjutsu!"

"You let that asshole touch what I own!" Naruto stared at him.

"And tell me, what exactly you own." Naruto said icily. Minato gulped.

"The….uh…." Minato looked around, "floor! Yeah, you let him touch my floor! What kind of asshole does that! The nerve of that guy!" Naruto smirked.

"That's what I thought." Minato pouted. He brightened up when he thought of something.

"Hey, I have an idea-"

"Uh oh, one more brilliant idea from our hokage."

Minato glared at him, but continued on anyway.

"We should shower together! We could save water!" Naruto rolled his eyes, but agreed. Minato gave a 'woop!' and pumped a fist in the air. He picked Naruto up bridal-style and ran up to the bathroom. When he got there he had already took off his sweatpants and briefs without even letting go of Naruto. He closed the glass shower door and turned to Naruto and smiled. Naruto backed away from him slowly. Minato dove in.

"Aaaaah!" Minato turned him around so that Naruto was facing the wall. His father grabbed his tan hips and leaned in so he could whisper into Naruto's ear.

"Now, I'm gonna make you regret ever saying that I'm not rough enough." He purred into his ear. Naruto shivered in half anticipation and half in fear. Minato plunged into him without any preparation or warning. Naruto winced slightly, but did not voice out his pain. His father tightened his hold on his hips and thrusted out until only his tip barely breached Naruto hole.

"Ah…Ah!" Naruto lowered his head so that tiny droplets fell from his nose. Minato thrust back in violently all the way to the hilt. He did this for a few minutes until he got tired. His father grabbed him and spun him around so that he was facing him. He lifted him up by his thighs and Naruto immediately wrapped them around his hips. Minato thrust back in and Naruto mewled. His father gave a sharp thrust and hit his prostate dead on.

"Oh my fucking!…..Shit! Right there! Hit there again!" Minato smirked and did as told. Naruto clutched his shoulders tightly and moaned. He rocked his hips so that he was moving up and down his hard cock. Now, it was Minato's turn to moan. He grabbed Naruto's erection and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

His thrusts became erratic and Naruto was clenching around him oh so deliciously. He tucked his head in Naruto's neck and moaned loudly as he came. Naruto screamed in pleasure as the white hot pleasure finally burst. Minato panted heavily as the now cold water hit his back. He pulled out of his son and watched as his semen trailed down his son's thighs. He smirked triumphantly when he glanced at Naruto who was currently trying to catch his breath and not to fall down on his wobbly legs.

"See, that'll teach you to not underestimate the great fourth hokage!"

Naruto glared at him.

"Okay, almighty hokage," Minato grinned at that, "have you ever heard 'no sex for a week'?" His grin immediately deflated. Now, it was Naruto's turn to smirk.

* * *

"That's the last time I ever fall for the stupid 'we'll save more water' excuse! We wasted more water than taking two showers separately!" Naruto scowled as he limped to his room. Minato still looked sour over the whole 'no sex' thing. Naruto rolled his eyes at how childish he could be.

"Get dressed, we're going to go get something to eat." Minato chirped up at that.

Once they were dressed, they went out and walked through the village. Naruto glared at the women staring at his father with the usual goo-goo eyes. Minato glared at the men who were ogling his son. Those perverts must be thinking nasty thoughts. Well, he hated to be a hypocrite because most of the time he was day-dreaming of him and his son in the restaurant, in a public bathroom, in a stall, alone, with Naruto sucking hi-

"Dad, you're drooling again." Naruto deadpanned. Minato wiped his drool with the back of his sleeve. Naruto was skipping beside him.

"So, where are we goin'?" Minato thought and then smirked.

"How about we go to Ichiraku?" He said mischievously. He wondered if it would take him off the 'no sex' thing. Naruto mentally gave a cheer and then grabbed his father's hand. He unconsciously intertwined their fingers and pulled him along. Minato felt a warm, fuzzy feeling building inside his stomach. They finally made and took their usual seats. Teuchi greeted them with a warm smile, but didn't bother asking them their order, he knew it by heart.

A man with brown hair that swirled around his head (like one of those emo boys) and covered his forehead sat next to Naruto. The man seemed to be around his twenties and had on tight, black jeans with a black, thin jacket covering his upper body. Naruto stared at him and smiled. The man smiled back and stuck out his hand. Naruto shook it happily and released. The man stood up and grinned at him before leaving. Naruto turned his hand to reveal a small white paper that read, '254-832-2842 call me when you want to let off some steam'. He snatched the paper from his son's hands and tore it up into little pieces.

"What'd ya do that for?" Naruto whined. Minato took his hand and dragged him to the middle of the street. He was mumbling something about perverted bastards who only wanted to take advantage of his poor, innocent baby. He turned to Naruto and mentally sighed.

_Well, here goes nothing._

He leaned in and kissed him with full force. Everybody stared at them, men and women were both heart broken. Minato pulled back and grinned at his village.

"You see that! My son, Naruto, is mine! Nobody else's and same goes for me! And now, to prove to you that he is! I'm going to do something I've been wanting to do my entire life!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Naruto wanted to disappear. Minato grabbed him by his hand and kneeled down to the ground. He looked deeply into his eyes.

"Naruto, my undying love, my sunshine, my lover. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be able to come home and know that I have someone in my life that loves me just as much as I love them. I've been meaning to do this, but I never found the courage to. But now, in front of everybody, I'm asking you, will you marry me?" Minato took out a little black box from his pocket. He held it out and opened it to reveal a blue diamond.

Naruto felt tears well up in his eyes. He heard everybody 'Awww' together. He nodded and jumped into his father's awaiting arms. He grabbed his face in his hands and kissed him deeply. He pulled away and started planting kisses all over his face. Each time he would pull away, he would whisper 'yes' to him. Minato smiled and stood up with Naruto in his arms. He hugged him tightly and spun them around several time 'till he was dizzy.

The very next day, they got married.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know I made the ending pretty cheesy, but I like cheesy endings! Anyways, please review because this was for all my fans! I give a shout out to all of you! Keep on reviewing and I'll keep making stories like this! And I'll keep on updating.**


End file.
